


A Show of Skill

by felandaris



Series: Andromeda Amour [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, OT3, Oral Sex, Pre-OT3, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, jaalingus, liam licks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/pseuds/felandaris
Summary: Liam's upped his game. Sara is intrigued.





	A Show of Skill

**Author's Note:**

> Lightyears late for ME Poly Week, this is a saucy opening to an OT3 that has the potential for all the laughs and so much love- Liam x Sara x Jaal.  
> I've no idea if and when I'll get to write more of this but I already have so many fluffy and silly images and headcanons it's ridiculous.  
> I'm still fairly new to writing Mass Effect so of course I'd love to read your thoughts (^^')

“Fuck, Liam-“

The breathless swear earns her a grin, a tightening of those sumptuous lips, another tug at her hard clit. Sara’s sent spiralling, holding on to hair, tangled sheets and dear life itself as she comes, _and comes_ , keening, bucking and possibly gushing a little.

When her back relaxes and she sinks into the mattress, everything happens fast. Hot kisses leave a damp trail up her torso. Lust-darkened eyes search hers for the permission he still seeks every time, _bless him_. Sara has barely finished nodding when he takes himself in hand –which she manages to catch a titillating glimpse of-, and they both hiss when he sinks inside her.

It won’t be long- the hard jabs of his hips tell as much, as do the pressed breaths and quick nibs at her neck. Sara grasps at her man, embracing him with all her body- thighs wrapping around slim hips, nails marking him as she chants his name amid a string of sweet obscenities. She’s still twitching with aftershocks, delicately tender and oh so wet. With a bit more friction, maybe a finger or two, she may have found another happy ending. But it doesn’t matter, for Liam’s hips begin stuttering that very second, and the cutest little whiny sound escapes him as his eyes roll back and fills her, spurting hot and thick. Sara holds him, whispering into his ear as a shaky hand rubs up and down his neck, easing his fall.

Lust-stricken grimaces soften into droopy-eyed smiles and swollen lips exchange fluttering kisses. When Liam rolls sideways a flash of cool tingles Sara’s front where sweat has built up between them. Though he’s no longer inside her they remain entangled - elbows hooked into one another, fingers intertwined and toes rubbing. One arm angled above her head, Sara lets out a breath deep and long with cosy satiation. A glance to where Liam is planting kisses on her knuckles with his eyes closed, and she shakes her head.

“Damnit, Kosta,” she slurs, “that was just—“

He looks at her, amber glance sharp once again. One corner of that utterly talented mouth rises. “Enjoy what I did there?” he strokes the inside of her thigh and Sara flinches, groaning.

“You’ve definitely upped your game. Not that there was any need to…” There wasn’t. He’s always been devilishly good at pleasuring her.

The crooked grin widens into a full Liam sparkle. “Good, so that advice wasn’t useless after all.” He shifts onto his back, reaching for the omni-tool on the nightstand.

“Advice…?” The word tastes of trouble but she can’t help asking.

“Mh-hm,” he nods absently, already browsing for vids, “I was talking to Jaal, and-“

“ _Jaal_?!” Taking a sip from the water bottle beside her was a bad idea, for right now Sara is spluttering, choking, hurrying to sit up as she’s slapping her chest.

“You OK, babe?” Liam detracts his attention from his cinematic collection, oblivious as to the cause of her shock/better.

“You were talking to Jaal about sex?” She clears her throat, regaining her breath before her voice rises by a mildly panicked note. “About _us_?”

And Liam, in his unapologetic sincerity, shrugs. “He’s a close friend. Sometimes we discuss things over a beer or two. Don’t worry though,” a hand brushing over her arm, “details are all mine.”

Sara responds with a squeeze of his wrist before turning onto her side. Her eyes sink closed, her limbs relax, but her mind won’t leave it be.

“So Jaal…”

“Hm?” Liam sounds about ready to zone out as he usually does.

Sara bites her lip “What… _advice_ did he give, exactly?” _Does she want to know?_

“Oh, you know,” comes the absentminded reply, “just some oral stuff. It’s an Angaran thing apparently.”

“An Angaran thing…?” Sara inwardly curses herself for not letting this rest.

Buttons click and the screen swipes with a swoosh as he’s flicking through the library. “Yeah, you know how they have those really long, flexible tongues?”

“They _do_ …?” _Is that her face burning?_

“M-hm.” _That gorgeous jackass still has no clue what he’s doing to her._

Sara manages not to probe any further, and they lie in silence until Liam gives a hearty yawn. “Night, babe,” he drawls, and the flicker dies down.

“Night,” her own voice surprises her- thin, high-pitched and shaky.

“You all right?” The sheets rustle as Liam shuffles, feeling for her shoulder in the dark.

“Sure! It’s,” a swallow, “…nothing.” Except her tone and suddenly-stiff shoulders scream _YES IT’S SOMETHING._

A pause. “

Sara huffs in frustration. “You mean Jaal and his big, agile tongue with all those tricks? Why would I?”

It takes Liam another second to catch on. Then he chuckles, a note deeper, showing the other Liam he hides so well behind the corny jokes and childlike enthusiasm. Daring, lustful Liam. That little note has the hairs on the back of her neck standing up before he even speaks. When he does she makes a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan. “Would you like to invite him in sometime?”

Shock and arousal play havoc, have Sara’s heart hammering and her clit twitching. “ _What?_ ”

A warm palm comes to rest just under her breasts, applying gentle pressure to pull her over onto her back. A rough edge now lies in his voice. “Would you like that?”

Sara swallows. “What exactly do you mean?”

“Well,” the sexiest of all accents tingles her ear as a single finger describes torturously slow trail up a suddenly-quivering thigh, “if he likes, he could watch us.” The digit skips past her delta, up her hipbone instead. “Or I could watch the two of you.”

“What-“

“I mean, he does have a pretty nice arse,” he adds, half to himself.

“ _Liam!_ ”

Whatever she was going to say next is swallowed up by his tongue entering her mouth. Sara moans, shamelessly, rubbing herself against his rapidly swelling cock.

“Let’s talk about that,” she whispers when they break for air, brushing hard nipples against his smooth chest, “ _later_.”

“Mh,” he grunts, pinning her arms down with one hand, “let’s.” Then, without further ado, he showcases some more of those Angaran techniques, not stopping until she’s a boneless, quivering orgasmic mess.

At the crew meeting the next day Sara keeps staring at Jaal’s mouth, biting her own tongue whenever she catches the slightest glimpse of his.

_Damn, will they need to talk about this._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Find me and the Bioware boys on Tumblr!](http://cullenstairshenanigans.tumblr.com)


End file.
